Easy Street
by Accipiter Nisus
Summary: What would happen if our scared, quiet greaser suddenly gets thrust into the high class world of socville...


Hey people. I just reread this book and have about a million story ideas and here is the first. It may not be great but if you review then my writing can improve. YOur imput means a lot to me so**_ REVIEW! _**after you read of course 8>P

* * *

**__**

Odd Relations

Life isn't easy for anyone, but especially not for a greaser, and especially especially not for Johnny Cade. Johnny had never had it easy and probably never would. He knew nothing about the past only the present, the past was too painful. The gang was his only family, well there were his parents but they didn't count. His parents had never talked about any other relatives and he had lost all interest in finding out he didn't need any of them. The gang was there and that was all he cared about—or so he had convinced himself.

Johnny's POV 

" Hey Johnny wanna go catch a movie" Ponyboy asked casually as we walked along the ed sidewalk, encrust with litter and broken bottles.

" I guess, should we see if anyone else wants to come?"

" Naw. Soda an Steve are working late, Dally and Two-Bit are off picking up s and Darry s movies."

After the movie we crawled back under the fence onto the dark street. We talked about this and that as we made our way back up the street to Pony's house, I been stayin at his house a lot sine the weather got cold. A blaze of light flooded the street as a forest green mustang pulled up beside us and two socs got out.

" Well well well what _do_ we have here" The larger soc said as they walked around us, they were about our size but I was still terrified. The other soc then planted a punch on pony's cheek he whipped around and returned the punch. The other one then advanced on me and I don't remember much of what happened after that, It was all a blur of kicks and punches. Suddenly the street was flooded with light for the second time, this time accompanied by a siren. The police care drove up beside us and three police men got out.

Back at the police station the four of us waited in chairs while they contacted our parents (or in Pony's case Darry). The two socs were talking in hushed tones but Me and Pony were both too scared, I knew Pony was afraid Darry would yell again and my fate depends completely upon how sober my father was. First to arrive was the larger soc's Mother she looked very bored and told him lazily never to get in trouble again before driving him home. A few minutes later I looked up to see a very angry Darry standing in the doorway.

" Ponyboy, what did you do," Darry was speaking slowly shaking in rage. It was scary. Luckly for Pony he was saved the need to answer because the policeman turned to face Darry, " Are you Darryl Curtis"

" Yes Sir"

" I believe you are allowed to watch over your brothers as long as you don't cause any trouble, so consider this a warning" The policeman said causing Darry to relax a little.

Next to arrive was the other soc's mother. She was tall and thin with a bony figure, pointy nose and incredibly long dark eyelashes. I thought she looked kinda familiar but I couldn't imagine where I had seen her. She actually seemed pretty nice, she then turned away from us and started chatting with the policeman.

Finally the last entered the room the one I had been dreading, my mom. Her lips were pursed pointy nose turned up in disgust.

" Come boy" She snapped before turning and starting to walk out the door again. At the sound of my mother's voice the other woman jerked around and her mouth fell open.

" MAGGIE?" My mother turned slowly her eyes as round as saucers,

" Geraldine?" I was now thoroughly confused. What is going on? The soc seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was looking up at the two women as well examining them curiously. They did bear a striking resemblance. My mom didn't seem to notice and neither did Geraldine, whoever "Geraldine" was.

" What happened where did you go?" Geraldine inquired her face still in apparent shock.

" I ran away."

" And became a _greaser_"

" Well I kinda didn't have a lot of money" I knew I would be in trouble if I spoke now but the soc spoke up, " What IS going on" he asked turning to face his mother.

" Apparently my sister has been living as a greaser since she ran away at 16"

" WHAT so I am related to a bunch of greasers?"

" Looks like, but not for long, they are coming to live with us." At this my mind began to race. If she meant what I thought she meant than I was going to be living the soc life.

" So we are going to live with a bunch of socs?" I gather the courage to ask my mother. It may have been the first time I had spoken to her in three years…

" Not a bunch of socs my older sister Geraldine and her son…" My mother looked shocked but there was another change in her usual expression, the lines in her face were less hard, not cheerful by any means but she didn't look like she was going to yell.

" Jayson" Geraldine cut in, " And your sons name is…?"

" Johnny" I sat there and stared at Jason and he stared back.

_I am related to a soc and am going to live with them._

" So it's settled then you and your husband and son can pack your things and move in here is the address and we will see you in a little while. And with that she left, Jason could be heard mumbling such things as _livin with greasers, the shame_ and _what will the guys say._ Come to think of it,

_what will the gang say to this._ I think as I follow my mother out the door.


End file.
